


Endgame

by TheDelta42



Series: Marivenger [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Multi, Nathalie Sancoeur Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marivenger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Endgame 1 _ **

Thor stared at the hammer, gold lining the cracks from where Hela had destroyed it. Hesitantly, he held out his hand, the Hammer flew towards him, only to lose momentum and fall to the floor. Marinette silently sighed, she was worried this would happen, although Thor had stopped his more self-destructive habits, his own thoughts and self-hatred was something that she couldn’t help with.

Marinette grabbed Mjolnir and slung it into her bag. Plagg flew out and looked at the group.

“So, I take it that the others couldn’t join us?” Plagg questioned, looking around for the Kwami.

“Wayzz and Trixx were lost in the snap.” Said Alya, “And Pollen barely leaves Chloe’s purse.”

“We think Hawkmoth was dusted as well,” Said Nino, settling himself down in a chair, “there haven’t been any Akuma attacks since the snap happened.”

Thor was quiet, before he leaned back.

“Gabriel married Nathalie.” Said Chloe, taking Pollen out of her purse and setting her on her shoulder, “so that’s at least one good thing.”

Adrien quietly snorted, Marinette throwing him a dirty look.

“We don’t know about the Guardian, since only you two knew who he was.” Said Chloe, ignoring the snort and the look.

“His name wasn’t on any of the monuments,” Said Marinette, “So we know he survived the snap itself. I’m going to visit his parlour, see if he’s still there.”

Adrien started walking around, tidying up any mess from the gap.

/*/

Marinette stopped in front of Fu’s parlour. From the outside, it looked as it had been shut down, but it still looked lived in.

Marinette raised her hand to knock on the door, and the door opened, and Master Fu looked at her.

“Marinette,” Said Fu, his voice hoarse, “I feared the worst, please, come in, come in.”

Marinette follow the old man into his home. The miracle box open, showing the Turtle and Fox miraculous, both grey and lifeless. Fu noticed her gaze.

“Both went like that during the event.” Said Fu, “I believe that everyone is calling it ‘the snap’ or something similar.”

“Yes, master,” Said Marinette, her head bowed, “I was actually wondering if you could do something.”

“I cannot restore the earrings, Marinette,” Said Fu, making Marinette’s head snap up to look at him, “I know that you need them to fix this, but they were created long before my time and the only ones I know would be able to restore them are the Sorcerer Supreme and The All-Father.”

“Both of whom are dead.” Said Marinette, her eyes falling to her lap.

“Yes.” Said Fu, “and even if I could, I would not be able to.”

“Why?” Marinette asked, fear settling in her stomache.

“I am old, Marinette,” said Fu, “Surely you have noticed how much effort it took me to open the door. I’m not going to be here for much longer.”

“B-but we need you, I need you,” Exclaimed Marinette, “You taught us so much and you’re the keeper of the Miraculous.”

“Not anymore.” Said Fu, looking up at Marinette, “You learnt all that I could teach you before you left, and I serve no more purpose other than to pass the torch to my successor.”

Marinette heard a scraping sound, as the Miracle box moved forwards. She looked at Fu, who only hoped that she would take the box. Marinette lurched forwards and hugged him.

“Please,” Said Fu, “Take care of yourself.”

/*/

The group heard the door close, and Marinette make her way upstairs. They could tell from the sound of her footsteps that something was wrong. Adrien poked his head out from where he was cleaning and spotted Marinette carrying the Miracle box.

“Oh no.” Said Adrien, before he rushed towards Marinette.

Marinette didn’t say much for the rest of the evening.

/*/

Adrien, Marinette and Thor arrived back in New Asgard a week later. Valkyrie spotted them as they arrived, taking not of the box in the little warrior’s arms.

“Is that what I think it is?” Valkyrie called, making them look at her.

“The hammer or the box?” Thor responded, “The Great Guardian of the gems is dying and named Marinette as his successor.”

“And the earrings?” Valkyrie pressed, making Thor sigh.

“According to the Guardian, the only ones who had the knowledge and power to restore them were the Sorcerer Supreme,” Said Thor, folding his arms, “and my father.”

Valkyrie winced, before she frowned in thought, “I could see if there’s anything that can be done to fix things, but I guess it’s back to square one.”

Thor hummed in agreement.

A loud shout told everyone that Korg had died, again.

/*/

Marinette ducked under Stormbreaker, quickly hooking Eruption over the handle and pulling downward. Marinette then found herself on the ground with Thor’s foot on her shoulder.

“I wised up to that trick that last seven times you pulled it.” Laughed Thor, before Marinette grabbed his other foot and knocked him off balance. Marinette vaguely heard Longg cackling at the sight of the God of Thunder hitting the ground.

Marinette and Thor heard the sound of footsteps up the path to where they were. Both looked and spotted Valkyrie, a nervous look on her face.

“Banner and the Rabbit are here.” She said, Thor and Marinette tensing up.

Ever since the failed mission to find Thanos and reclaim the stones, the Avengers had been all but abandoned, Tony had married Pepper and had a daughter, Natasha commanded what remained, Steve ran a support group, Bruce had gone off and no one knew what happened to Clint.

“Where are they?” Thor asked, rubbing his hand over his mouth.

“In your house.” Said Valkyrie, “They said it was important.”

Thor and Marinette made their way back into the village, everyone quiet as they approached Thor’s house. They found the front door open, Marinette quietly grumbling about poor manners.

They found them in the living room, with Plagg looking at the two, Korg complaining about NoobMaster69 or something similar, Thor took the headset and dealt with the issue, while Adrien was handling a baby with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Emma blew bubbles at Banner and Rocket.

“I don’t suppose there is a reason for you being here?” Marinette asked, leaning against Adrien’s chair.

“We think we have a plan to get the stones.” Said Banner, before explaining about how Scott appeared and how Time travel was going to work.

“Doesn’t the Rabbit Miraculous do the same thing?” Adrien asked, making everyone look at Marinette.

“Yeah, but for something this big, the portals would have to be left open and everything would pass the same as it would in real time, and that isn’t accounting for anything that may come back through.” Said Marinette, her arms folded.

“Pleh,” Grumbled Plagg, “If the Earrings were whole, Tikki would be able to fix everything with the use of an amplification spell.”

“Too bad the only guys who could are dead.” Said Korg, making Marinette’s eyes light up.

“But they aren’t,” She said, getting some funny looks, “We just have to find the right place and right time.”

It suddenly dawned on everyone what she meant.

“Wha do we need?” Asked Thor, looking at Plagg.

“It’s all in the book, the ingredients, where they are, when they are and how to make the spell.” Said Plagg, “But for it to work, the entire Guardian Circle must be together and on the same side.”

“So, the ingredients from whenever, the Fox and Turtle from the past and a visit to my father.” Said Thor, gaining a nod, “Let’s go.”

Marinette and Adrien shared a look, before Marinette called out the door.

“VALKYRIE!”

/*/

The Avengers looked over the book.

“We’re going to need more of that red stuff.” Said Rhodes, making Scott look at him.

“Only Hank had the particle, it’s all we have.” He said, making Tony frown.

“Cap and I can go back to the 50’s, back then he was working with SHIELD and had the stuff.” Tony said, making Steve nod, “We can then go to Paris and get the Jewellery.”

“One of the ingredients, a seed from the Eternal Tree, is with the Sorcerer Supreme, so someone can go back to the Battle of New York to get that, as well as the Mind Stone.” Said Marinette, making everyone look at her, “We don’t know how effective the spell is going to be, I have no idea on if Vision is going to restored with it.”

“And if it is, we might be facing someone coming after it.” Said Steve, folding his arms.

“I’ll go, Scott and Adrien can come with me.” Said Bruce, getting a nod from the two.

“Blood of an Ancient god is where the Power Stone was kept.” Said Plagg, “I know because it’s my blood and I was the one that put it there.”

“I’ll take that one.” Said Rhodes, with Nebula indicating that she would go with him.

“A Bone from a Forsaken Sacrifice is on Vormir.” Said Marinette, her eyes narrowing at the scripture.

“Clint and I will tackle that one.” Natasha volunteered.

“A shard of a Great Beast’s fang or horn.” Said Marinette, head shifting when Thor raised his hand.

“If we go back at the right point, there should be one in my father’s vault.” Said Thor, “We can get that one while the earrings are repaired.”

“And all the other stuff we can pick up from the same or similar locations.” Marinette finished, her hand resting on her hip, “Let’s get to work.”

/*/

Adrien’s knees almost buckled as he landed in New York. Tony and Steve looked around them.

“Okay, Banner can go to the Sanctum, Ant Man, Chat Noir, you can get a ride with Tony, I’ll go in through the back and intercept the Sceptre.” Said Steve, getting a nod from everyone. Adrien looked at the ring on his finger, before telling Plagg to Transform him.

Adrien’s suit had gained a more armoured appearance since the last time he used it. He was pleased to learn that he wasn’t constrained to five minutes after using Cataclysm, Plagg also telling him about Dark Storm and Black Hole.

Tony grabbed the back of Chat’s suit and flew them up to Stark Tower. Chat made sure he had the data stick that Marinette had given him. Tony landed and set about getting the Sceptre with Ant Man. Chat creeped along the back of the room and plugged the drive into a USB port.

“I don’t think you are authorised to do that.” Said a voice, making Chat jump.

“It’s fine, Tony told me to do it.” Said Chat, hoping that neither of the Tony’s heard him.

“Unless I receive some proper authorisation, I will be alerting Mr. Stark and-” Said the Voice, before Tony appeared behind Chat.

“It’s fine JARVIS,” Said Tony, pressing his hand against a scanner, “He’s with me.”

“My apologies, sir.” Said JARVIS, “I cannot help but notice that your bio-signature is more than ten years older than it should be.”

“Time travel.” Chat blurted, before wincing.

JARVIS was silent before saying, “I have increased the speed of the download of my systems, sir and I have disabled Camera’s 20 through 87 to ensure that you are not detected.”

Tony frowned, before looking at Chat.

“Marinette.” He said with a shrug.

/*/

Marinette, Thor and Rocket landed in Asgard. Marinette could vaguely hear the Guards escorting Jane to her room and Marinette’s younger self to Odin.

“Okay, I’ll go drop in on Odin and myself, you two can go to the vaults and get the stuff.” Said Marinette, checking for Eruption and Hail.

Thor nodded and vanished with Rocket.

Marinette then turned around and walked head long into Heimdall.

“Ah, shit.” Marinette cursed.

Odin was halfway through questioning the girl about how she got the earrings when the doors to the Throne room burst open, with Heimdall dragging a young woman by the arm.

“I’ve found a trespasser, your Majesty.” Said Heimdall, shoving the woman forwards.

“Who are you and how did you get to this place.” Odin demanded, making the woman look up at him.

“That’s complicated and is a long story.” She said, looking around, her eyes falling on the girl with the earrings.

“I believe we have time.” Said Odin, leaning back in his throne.

The woman was silent, before she sighed.

“Alright,” She said, “I’ve come from the future, roughly eight or nine years. My name is Marinette, I’m the older version of her and I need something fixed.”

Odin narrowed his eye at the woman, seeing that she was telling the truth.

“Then tell me, Marinette, what is it you need fixing and why come to me instead of the Guardian?” Odin questioned, making her look down.

“The Guardian was unable to restore them, and he passed not long after.” She said, “There was a battle, a battle against a mad titan by the name of Thanos. During said battle he secured the infinity stones and wiped out half of all life in the universe. To ensure that no one could undo what he had done, he damaged the earrings and destroyed the stones.”

Odin frowned, he knew of this Thanos, but has yet to cross paths with him.

“We learnt of a spell that could amplify the healing effects of the Miraculous cure and we’ve started collecting the required items, but,” Said Marinette, her younger self frowning, “with the earrings damaged, we have no way of casting the cure.”

Odin held out his hand and gestured for Marinette to give him the damaged earrings. Marinette reached into her pocket and produced two cracked burnt earrings.

“It seems he was intending to destroy them.” Said Odin, looking over them, “I take it he didn’t know of their ties with the rest of the Universe?”

“No, sir.” Said Marinette, as Rocket rushed into the room, being chased by a large group of Guards.

“This still going on?” Rocket questioned, as he crawled up to Marinette’s shoulder, “I lost Thor at some point.”

It was at that point Frigga entered the room with Thor at her heels. Marinette noticed that Thor’s younger self was watching them.

Odin’s hand closed into a fist and a bright light emitted from his closed fist. Odin released his grip, producing two intact Ladybug earrings. Marinette shakily reached out and took them, putting them on. A bright red light appeared and turned into a Kawami, Tikki opened her eyes and looked at her chosen.

“Marinette…” Said Tikki, as Marinette cupped her hands around the small god.

While Marinette was reuniting with Tikki, Frigga pulled Thor over to his younger self and told the younger Thor to put Mjolnir down.

Frowning, the younger placed Mjolnir on the floor and watched at his mother turned to his older self and told him to pick it up.

“I can’t,” Said the older Thor, “Something happened, something that made me no longer worthy.”

Marinette looked up from Tikki, her younger self looking really lost, and looked over at Thor.

“If this is about Wakanda, and how Thanos didn’t die,” Marinette said, “That doesn’t make you unworthy of a magic piece of metal.”

Thor spun around and glared at her, Mjolnir flying into his hand. Surprised, Thor looked down at the hammer.

“I’m- I’m still worthy.” Said Thor, looking as if a weight had been lifted from him.

“Odin,” Said Marinette, drawing the attention of the All-Father, “Thank you, for everything.”

Odin nodded, prompting Rocket to prepare for the jump back to their time.

Thor tried to say something to his mother, but she stopped him. It wasn’t until the time travellers were gone did the present Thor say, “They took my hammer with them.”

/*/

The team all landed in the facility, each dusting themselves off. Marinette turned and looked at Clint and Natasha, both of whom were covered head to toe in a dark brown substance that Marinette hoped was mud. Unfortunately, the smell told her otherwise.

“Alright, we have everything.” Said Tony, as Adrien plugged the data stick into the computer, “Let’s get to work.”

An hour later the spell was ready and Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Like Adrien, her suit had gained more armour to it, as well as giving her boot practical for her constant use and a jacket. Marinette wasn’t sure what the Jacket was for.

“I’ve got the Miraculous.” Said Adrien, “Hawkmoth should be arriving any moment now.”

“Sir, I have an unidentified vehicle requesting entrance to the facility.” Said JARVIS, making everyone but Tony, Adrien and Marinette jump.

“that would be the moth.” Said Tony, As Adrien pulled the Peacock Miraculous from his pocket.

Adrien left the room and returned with Chloe, Alya, and Nino. Marinette saw Gabriel and Nathalie and, despite all the pain the two caused her, she smiled.

“Everything ready?” Marinette asked, as Nino and Alya put on the Turtle and the Fox, becoming Carapace and Rena Rouge, Chloe transforming in Queen Bee and Hawkmoth and Mayura making an appearance.

Marinette silently conjured a lucky charm and said, “Please, lest this work.”

Marinette threw the charm into the air and as it reached its highest point, she snapped her fingers and the Wave exploded outwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Endgame 2 _ **

Marinette stood still as the Wave expanded outwards. She swayed slightly, before collapsing, detransforming as she did. Adrien rushed forwards and caught her, Tikki landed in Marinette’s hands.

“Let’s never do that again.” Said Marinette, looking up at Adrien, before losing consciousness

Behind them five stones started forming. Tony did a quick count, spotting that the Mind Stone was absent.

Tony, Bruce and Rocket started making the new Infinity Gauntlet, to reverse Thanos’s damage.

“I still think Tikki would’ve been able to fix everything.” Said Plagg, his tiny arms folded.

“She’s only just gotten back, Plagg,” Said Nooroo, “Restoring the stones alone knocked both her and her chosen out.”

Plagg huffed, before he flew down to Tikki. Marinette regained consciousness, as Thor and Banner were arguing who should use the Gauntlet. Marinette shook her head, before Clint’s phone went off.

Everyone went silent, as Clint answered his phone. Clint started crying, Natasha looked at the caller ID and gaped.

“You were just trying to restore the stones, right?” Natasha asked Marinette, as Marinette took the Turtle, Fox and Peacock Miraculous and placed them in containers that then vanished back to their own time.

“Yeah, why?” Marinette responded, before Natasha turned the phone to face Marinette, showing Clint’s wife as the caller.

The three dead Miraculous suddenly glowed and flew into the air. Wayzz, Trixx and Duusuu flew out and landed in their wielder’s hands.

Adrien gasped and practically tore his prosthetic off and threw it to the floor, Ladybugs swarmed Adrien’s arm, and when they left, his right hand was restored. One by one, each avenger received a phone call from someone, from people who had been lost in the snap.

“JARVIS, track how far that Wave is going.” Said Tony, as he walked towards a display.

“Sir, it appears that the ‘Wave’, as you put it, is still on going.” Responded JARVIS.

“So, it hasn’t covered the planet yet?” Natasha asked, no one noticing Nebula walk off.

“It has just left the Solar System, and it’s speed is only increasing.” Said JARVIS, making Plagg laugh.

“I knew it, I told you that Tikki could fix everything.” Said the Kwami, before the entire building shook.

“Sir, the dual-phase shielding is down to 25% integrity.” JARVIS reported.

“JARVIS, what is firing at us?” Demanded Tony, everyone struggling to stay on their feet.

“It appears to be a large structure floating in the sky, sir.” JARVIS Reported.

Everything then exploded in a flash of colour.

/*/

Marinette groaned as she came to. She looked around the rubble.

“Tikki,” Marinette said, “Spots on, Guard up.”

There was a flash of pink and Ladybug called Eruption, Hail and Mjolnir to her. Ladybug could hear grunts and shouts coming from above her. Ladybug blew a hole above her, jumped upwards, and saw Tony, Steve and Thor fighting Thanos.

Ladybug grit her teeth and leapt at Thanos, bringing Hail down onto his helmet. The clang was loud, but Thanos punching Marinette in the gut was harder. Marinette skidded across the ground, as Thanos tried to kill Thor with Stormbreaker. Mjolnir flew past Thanos, striking the titan in the face, and into the waiting hand of Steven Rogers.

Ladybug could’ve sworn she heard Thor mutter “I knew it.”

For a brief moment, they had the upper hand. And then Thanos destroyed Caps shield.

“All the slaughtering, the fighting, it was never personal.” Said Thanos, contempt written on his face, “But now, let me tell you what I will do to this world.”

Steve grit his teeth, Ladybug and Thor either side of him.

Then the portals opened and the lost walked out. Black Panther, Bucky, Falcon, Wanda and everyone else lost in the Snap, walked out. Soon more portals appeared, The Guardians of the Galaxy, Revengers and the heroes that were few and far between all stood together. Antman went giant, holding War Machine, Rocket and the other Miraculous holders.

“AVENGERS,” Steve yelled, everyone going silent, “Assemble.”

Then both sides charged, Ladybug removed the head of a Chitari that made the mistake of coming to close to her. Thor suddenly stiffened and grabbed Ladybug and Valkyrie and pulled them to the side.

“What are you doing?” Valkyrie demanded, just as the Bifrost hit the battlefield.

Then Loki walked out, then Heimdall, then Lady Sif, then the Warriors Three and then, the last person Thor though would be fighting with them, Hela, all followed by the Guards of Asgard and the Beserkers.

“I hope we not late.” Said Loki, prompting a laugh from Thor.

“Fight now, hug later.” Said Natasha ducking past the group and ramming a knife into a Dark Elf.

Ladybug looked down at Eruption, before throwing it to Natasha.

“I don’t think a knife is good choice on a battlefield.” Making Loki look insulted.

Then the biggest and most dangerous game of keep away started, except instead of a ball or a pillow, they were throwing the Infinity Gauntlet between each other. Natasha spun Eruption in her hand, before attacking Thanos. She managed to get some deep cuts on his arms, before Thanos grabbed her arm, broke it and impaled Natasha onto Eruption, before soundly breaking her neck.

Black Widow fell to the ground, dead. The Avengers stopped, unable to look away from Natasha.

Ladybug looked Thanos dead in the eye and said “Big. Mistake.”

Thanos only had a sick grin on his face, before Hulk crashed down onto him and started beating the Titan down, even going as far as, who Thor and Loki call, Puny Goding him. Thanos then punched Hulk in the face and threw him towards one of his ships.

Ladybug saw Spider-man had the Infinity Gauntlet, before he was knocked to the ground. Chat appeared beside her and threw a Black Hole into the middle of Thanos’ forces, Ladybug then threw a ball of fire into the Black Hole, making it blow up. Viperion and Ryuko landed either side of them.

“So, what did we miss?” Luka joked, before Ladybug turn to the two and pulled them into a tight embrace.

“Too much.” Ladybug whispered, as Thanos ordered his ships to start firing down at them. The shields made by the Masters of the Mystic arts covered everyone against Thanos. Until the ships started firing into the sky.

Ladybug looked around, and realised, with a jolt, that the entire Miraculous Team was with them. Ladybug looked at Chat, who grinned sheepishly.

“We needed all the help we could get.” Said Chat, as Bunnyx arrived next to them.

“What are they firing at?” Bunnyx squinted at the sky.

“The other Captain.” Said Ladybug, as Captain Marvel rammed into Thanos. They attempted to get the Infinity Gauntlet away from Thanos by sending to another time, except Thanos destroyed the time machine.

Then Thanos got hold of the Gauntlet, before a yellow beam of light hit him in the chest.

Vision descended into the fray and landed next to Wanda, before a zipping sound was heard and Quick Silver stopped next to them. Ladybug started to think that her cure may have worked and little too well.

“Wanda,” Said Vision, before Wanda grab hold of him and held him tight.

Amidst the confusion, Thanos got the Gauntlet again and grinned, Tony jumping at him and trying to pull the Gauntlet off, before Thanos knocked him away.

“I am,” Said Thanos, sick pleasure on his face, “Inevitable.”

Thanos snapped his fingers, Ladybug felt a weight drop in her stomache. Nothing happened.

Thanos looked at the Gauntlet and spotted the stones missing. Everyone looked at Tony, who raised his left hand up, showing the stones as they took position on the back of his hand.

“And I,” Grunted Tony, as the power of the stones coursed through him, “Am. Ironman.”

Tony snapped his fingers and then there was a bright flash.

All around them, Thanos’ army and his minions all turned to dust. Marinette felt a twinge of satisfaction, as everything that Thanos had built all crumbled around him, before he too, was dust.

Everyone gathered around Tony. Ladybug cast a silent lucky charm and then miraculous healing and the ground, and the building was all restored, with the exception of Black Widow and Ironman.

“The healing doesn’t work on those killed with Uru metal or from the power of the Infinity Stones.” Said Hela, as Tony breathed his last, “I can speak with the keeper souls and bring them back.”

Everyone knew that it wouldn’t work.

A few weeks later, Tony’s and Natasha’s funerals were held.

Thor returned to Asgard and ascended the throne. The stones were returned to their origin points and Steve stood down as Captain America.

A week after that, Marinette and Adrien returned to Paris and introduced Emma to her grandparents.

The Avengers moved on and everything went back to normal.

Marinette did give her former classmates a shock when she became one of their net teachers.

They somehow convinced Marinette and Adrien to renew their vows.


End file.
